


Lesson

by Atelierissac



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Hospital Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Porn for Trans People, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, calling the clit a dick because i can, descriptions of violence, i guess its aftercare!!, surprisingly vanilla..., the inherent homoeroticism of a gay man tending to another gay mans injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atelierissac/pseuds/Atelierissac
Summary: After a fight gone wrong Professor Stein tends to your injuries (among other things...horny things...)
Relationships: Franken Stein/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> hello horny people!!! who out there playin with they tingy!!! shout out to my editors/reviewers i kiss you big on the mouth you know who you are!!!

You sit on the edge of one of the beds in the infirmary, clutching the fabric of your jeans rolled up above your knees, looking down at your lap and unsuccessfully fighting back tears. It was your fault you lost you and your meister's last fight. It was going well until...your opponent said something disgusting about your meister. "You were only bumped up to a two-star meister because you slept with a death scythe!" They had yelled. In the heat of battle, you went back to your human form and took it upon yourself to beat the living shit out of the opposing meister, only for them to slash you across the legs with their partner, in the form of a sword, and send you crashing to the ground. The impact on the pavement scraped your knees badly, but the pain only made you angrier. With all of your strength you wrapped your arms around their legs, taking them to the ground with you, where you proceeded to pummel their ass till both their face and your knuckles were bruised and bloody. That was when your meister was able to tear you away, and while the fight was considered a tie, it felt like a shameful loss. Thus, leaving you alone in the infirmary where you would be staying till you were sufficiently patched up. Your meister had gone home to wait till you were ready to be picked up, since you were in no shape to walk home, she had to go get her car.

  
Your tears blur your vision as you continue stewing over your fuck up, until finally the door opens, revealing Professor Stein, ready to treat your various wounds. Your head snaps up at the sudden noise, unintentionally revealing your reddened, tear streaked face to him. His own face is blank as he looks you up and down, observing your truly sorry state. Your shins and knees were dripping blood, and your knuckles were black, blue, and red, not just with your opponent's blood, but with your own as well. He offers a pitiful half grin.

"You're quite a mess after that match huh? I heard you transformed midway and cost you and your meister victory." Indignantly, you wipe your face on your sleeve. "You should have heard the way they were talking...piece of shit got what they deserved." He scoffs and walks to the cabinets, collecting washcloths, gauze, hand soap, and bandage wrappings. A basin of water stood nearby on the floor, which is what he would be rinsing off your blood with. He sets his supplies nearby on your bedside table and kneels down in front of you, taking one of your legs in his hand. The sight of him on his knees before you sets your heart racing, and you do your best not to stare. You wince as he prods gently around the wound, studying the depth of the cut into your skin.

  
"It doesn't look like you'll need stitches, your pants took a lot of the damage for you. But you're going to have to walk carefully for a while. I can get you crutches if you want, or you can stay home to recover." He sounds almost disappointed that he couldn't stitch you up, but you're thankful for the news. "I'll just stay home, I'd look ridiculous limping around the school on crutches." He looks up from your leg and takes your hand next, exciting you further. The pain was nothing if it meant you could see the professor up close like this, and even better, have him touching you. He looks over your knuckles and laughs a bit. "You must have really done a number on that other meister huh? Why don't I see them in here?" You look away, eyes cast downwards in shame. "I broke their nose. They had to go to an actual hospital." He laughs harder at that. "We probably could have treated them here, I bet they were just scared to be in the same infirmary as you." You smile a bit, his humor perking up your mood slightly.

  
He releases your hand to grab a washcloth and dunk it into the water, wringing it out till it was no longer dripping. He takes your leg again, starting with your right, and begins wiping the blood farthest down your leg where it had started to dry. You breathe deeply, bracing for the pain that would come as he approaches your gaping cut. Once the rag was bright red, he plunged it into the water again, letting it tinge the liquid as the blood spread away from the fabric. This time he closed in on the wound itself, beginning to wipe along the edge of the cut. The pain was much more intense, causing you to curl forward as it tightened your gut, and without thinking you clutched onto the shoulder of his lab coat, balling it into your aching fist and whining softly. He looks up from your leg and you release your grip quickly and lean back, looking away in a tizzy.

  
"I- um! Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" He looks amused, a faint smirk crossing his lips. "It's fine, I know it must hurt quite a bit. But the worst is yet to come, you'll really be sorry when I'm disinfecting these cuts with the soap." You swallow thickly at the thought, dreading the consequences of your actions. "If you must you can continue holding onto my coat. It'll only get worse from here." You tentatively place your hand back on his shoulder as he takes another wet washcloth and drizzles it with soap. "Aren't you supposed to use rubbing alcohol for this?" You ask nervously, trying to make conversation to distract yourself. "No, hand soap will do just fine. The alcohol could actually damage the tissue further and impair healing. It would hurt a hell of a lot more too. But if you would prefer that, I can use it." You shake your head in response and he chuckles. "As I thought."

  
He rubs the washcloth together till its lightly foamy and brings it to your skin. It burns immediately and you grab his coat harshly, trying to focus on quieting yourself, but fresh tears find their way down your cheeks and you hiss at the pain. It makes your toes curl and your body shake, but it's better than an infection. Stein remains unfazed by your reaction and wipes gently at the cut till its smeared with soap bubbles. He lets it sit as he rinses out the washcloth once more, and brings it back to clean away the soap, leaving the wound clean and ready to be bandaged. You breathe a sigh of relief as the pain softens to a residual sting, and Stein places a thick pad of gauze over the cut. Skillfully, he wraps the bandage around your leg with enough pressure to keep the wound from bleeding much more. He sits back a bit and looks at his work.

  
"Good. Ready for the next leg?" You look at him like an injured puppy. Quite fitting, considering the circumstances. "No, but let's get started anyways." He smiles, it seems forced to reassure you, but you appreciate it nonetheless, it's a very handsome smile. He takes another fresh cloth and soaks it with water as he did before, cleaning the excess blood from your left shin now. You feel like your heartbeat is so loud it can be heard in the silence just as you hear it pulsing in your head.

  
"So...am I the dumbest patient you've had to deal with today, or did anyone get in a worse fight than I did?" He shrugs, more focused on your leg than your words. "I would say so. All of the other students I saw today kept their fights relatively clean. I oversaw a duel that went so well it resulted in a handshake between meisters at the end for their sportsmanship." What a stupid question that was, you feel even dumber for your mistake now than you did before. "But don't be too hard on yourself. Your soul wavelength is a bit...how to put it...erratic, you don't snap often but when you do, its extreme. A bit more restraint would do you well."

  
You could do me well, professor, you think to yourself as he continues washing you up. He stops to look up at you, a devilish grin crossing his face. "Is that so? Are you implying what I think you are, (y/n)?" Your eyes widen in surprise. "Huh? I? H-huh? I didn't say that out loud, did I?" You totally did. He laughs heartily, grabbing the soap again to clean the next cut. "An interesting thought. Perhaps I could teach you a lesson or two about control and restraint, privately." You feel your face heat up rapidly and your heart bounce forward in your chest. "Ah w-well-" You're cut off by your own yelp of pain as the soap lathers over your leg, and you give in to the sheer exhaustion of the agony and let yourself fall backwards onto the bed. You ball up the sheets in your hands, causing you further pain as your bloody knuckles strain, and bite your lip to hold in another groan. In a short moment the soap is wiped away and tenderly, the gauze and wrappings are applied as they were to you other leg. You heave out one relieved breath and Stein rises from his position on the floor, now towering over you, collapsed on the bed.

  
"I could do you well. Right here, right now, on this bed. You'd like that wouldn't you?" His voice is low and seductive, words emphasized with pauses. You gaze up at him, his eyes half lidded as he smirks down at you with lustful intent. You open your mouth to answer but he cuts you off. "But, I haven’t finished dressing your injuries. You'll have to wait till we're done." He says teasingly. You huff indignantly and sit back up as he tends to your knees next. With more soap and water, he rubs away the blood and dirt to reveal the raw, shredded skin on your kneecaps, to which he applies more gauze and wrappings. The process is once again, painful, but not as much as the first wounds. You sigh contentedly when he finishes your knees, the soft gauze much more comfortable than the crusty blood and grime.

  
As he secures the bandages, he lets his hand rest on your leg and slowly creep up your outer thigh, under your pants, lightly gripping the flesh and causing you to shudder with excitement. Noticing your reaction, he withdraws, prolonging the sweet torture. "Let's continue, your hands are next." He holds out his hand to take one of yours, continuing the delicate scrubbing and you wince as he draws the rag over your beaten knuckles. As the blood disappears, the bruises are exposed, and you give your hand an experimental flex to test your range of motion. Ouch. Not very much, it seems.

  
"I know it’s tempting but try not to move your hands much. You probably won't even be able to hold a pencil long enough to do your homework while you heal." He says, still holding your hand in his much larger one. It only seems to cover his palm, and his long fingers delicately rest under your wrist. "Your pulse is quite fast, have I really excited you that much?" He laughs dryly as he works fast with more gauze and bandages, these ones not so much to stop the bleeding, but to stop the movement of your knuckles. As he finishes, he pulls your hand up to his face, placing a light kiss on the back of your hand. This takes you by surprise, he really doesn't seem like the sappy, sensual type. He plants another on the bone of your wrist, and another up your arm, then another, and another, till he reaches your neck. Before he kisses there, he lets his hot breath linger on your skin, and gives you another just below your jaw. As he reaches your face, he stops just in front of you, his lips barely grazing yours, before pulling away.

  
"Give me your other hand, we're almost done." You stare at him, almost angry, but more curious about his plans when he's done treating you. You comply, giving him your other hand and letting him work once more. The gauze cushion around your well beaten joints feels almost heavenly, and you close your eyes to savor the feeling. With this hand all done up and wrapped like a present, you would be free to go, but you and the professor have some pressing matters to attend to.

  
"Well? What shall I do with you know, (y/n)?" He leans over you, placing a hand on the bed on either side of you and looking intently into your eyes. "I-I think you know the answer to that sir." He smiles. "Yes, I do. But I want to hear you say it." You reach up and place your hand on his shoulder, gently this time. "Is the door locked?" "Mm hmm." You lean up to breathe against his ear. "Fuck the hell out of me. Teach me a lesson." He chuckles, low and deep in his throat, before pushing you back down onto the bed by your shoulder. "Gladly."

  
He wastes no time now that's he’s teased and tortured you, pushing your shirt up to expose your chest. With his lithe fingers he traces shapes along your torso, as if envisioning incisions to be made, ways to dissect you. His digits are icy cold on your hot skin, the sensation chills you to your bones. The gentle touches electrify your body, down your limbs, up your neck, between your legs. His hand rests over one of your pecs, tracing his thumb across your nipple and arching your back. The way he stares down at you is just as chilling as his hands, seductive and deranged. His hands travel down your stomach, settling on your belt, loosening it, and tucking his fingers into the waistband of your pants. He pulls them down your thighs, and you raise your hips to give him easy access. Carefully, he lifts them over your knees and off your legs, letting them drop to the floor.

  
You feel the anticipation twist in your chest as he runs his hands up your thighs as he had before. His fingers climb higher now, under your boxers, digging into your ass. Taking care not to strain your fingers, you slide Stein's lab coat off his shoulder, and he takes the hint, withdrawing his hands and shrugging the coat off himself, accompanying your pants on the floor. He looks at you hungrily, leaning back over you and tugging your boxers off quickly and positioning himself between your legs. You bring a hand up to your mouth and bite your finger, keeping you grounded as you lay back and let Stein get a good look at you, his eyes raking down your body with such intensity you can barely breathe. His hand settles on your sex, two fingers feeling between your lips and spreading your juice over your dick as he rubs it in long strokes. The sensation sends waves of pleasure over you, far eclipsing the pain in your hands and legs. It leaves your head spinning and eyes blurring, and you groan quietly around your finger. He chuckles darkly.

  
"You seem to be understanding this lesson well, good boy." With his remark he slides his already slicked two fingers swiftly inside you, and you gasp as your eyes flutter in surprise. He starts thrusting them right away with a steady rhythm, feeling around your tight cunt and spreading you open. His thumb finds your dick to continue rubbing, making your legs shake and clench around his waist. Despite your best efforts you let out a moan and release your finger from your teeth, letting your hand fall to the side of your head, completely limp as Stein scissors his fingers against your inner muscles. Slowing his hand for a moment, he kneels down before you with his head between your thighs, his mouth mere inches from your cock, hot breath puffing against your skin, aching for more.

  
"P-professor, please don't sto-" Your own whine cuts you off in your throat as he licks a slow, broad stroke over the head of your dick. He starts sucking right away, massaging the underside with his tongue as he resumes his fast-paced fingering. The feeling quickly overwhelms your senses, and your mouth hangs open with a groan, growing louder as he continues. It builds in your gut, nearly spilling over. "Stein, please I'm gonna cum!" You pant and grind your pussy against his mouth as the pleasure threatens to overtake you, but he withdraws. "Not yet. You have to learn restraint. This is a lesson, after all." He takes out his fingers, leaving you feeling a bit empty, wanting.

  
"Open up." He draws his slick fingers across your lips, and you take them into your mouth, tasting yourself on him. They curl into your cheek and you suck them lightly, your tongue snaking between them. Once you've cleaned them thoroughly, he pulls them out and wipes them on his pants. At last, he pulls down his zipper and pulls up his shirt, revealing his toned abs crossed with stitch scars, and light grey happy trail. His pants rest just below his hip bones, and his underwear follow suit, letting his cock spring out. Oh lord, it's big. Looks like 9 inches, with stitches around the shaft and pronounced veins. It twitches, bouncing against your own dick and causing you to jump. He presses it down on yours with his thumb, rubbing them slowly together, coating it in your fluids. He lets out a satisfied sigh as they slide against each other, taking extra care to press the head gently on your entrance, almost slipping in, before rubbing it back over your cock. You roll your hips to meet every inch of his length, each languid motion bringing you closer to release.

  
Finally, without warning, he plunges into your cunt in one long, slow thrust. Your head goes numb as he fills you up, stilling his hips to rest balls deep inside you. This isn't the way he had first imagined rearranging your guts, but it's just as nice. He pulls out, about half of his length, before pushing in again with a prolonged sigh. "Good, so tight." He starts a steady rhythm of shallow thrusts, each one leaving you gasping. The way his cock stretches you out and prods deep inside you sends waves of pleasure through your whole body, clenching your stomach and arching your spine with the sweet tension. His hands curl around your thighs, right below your waist, digging in hard with his fingers and starting to thrust in even harder. All you can do in your pained and exhausted state is let him take control and pound into you, giving in and staying completely limp on the bed as the pleasure washes over you, listening to his low growls and heaving breaths. You look up at him to see his eyes shut and brows furrowed, lost in the feeling of your heat, your moans, and your soft skin.

  
"Fuck, your pussy feels so good, (y/n)." He pants and opens his eyes to look at you, piercing you with intensity. "So, fucking, good." He thrusts hard with each word, leaving you dizzy. "God, Stein, I-" Is all you can muster as he fucks you senseless. "Hahh, I think you've learned your lesson, so here’s a reward for your passing grade." He brings two fingers to your dick, rubbing hard in circles as he grinds his hips against you. The bubbling sensual feeling radiates through your whole body in waves of heat that make you melt into the bed and throw your head back.

  
"Stein! I'm gonna- ah- gonna cum!" The professor slams into you fully, the pressure in your gut nearly exploding with the force of his cock filling you out. "Do it then. Cum for me, (y/n)." With a loud, drawn out groan you do just that, cumming hard on his cock and clenching around him not just with your cunt, but with your shaking legs as well. The strain burns in your knees and shins but pales in comparison to the divine, scorching, static-like sensation of your orgasm as it pulses through every muscle in your body. Your vision goes white as he continues massaging you through your climax. "Very good..." He pants as he pulls out and takes his cock in his hand, and with a few hard pumps of his fist he finishes as well, painting your exposed stomach and chest with his seed. As he reaches the end of his orgasm he collapses forward, propping himself up just above you with his elbow. His hot, heaving breaths mesh with yours between your face and his, and you share a look of what you could almost identify as contentment on Stein's primarily mischievously twisted features. You wonder if this does anything to sate his madness, knowing his vulnerability to its allure.

"So, did you learn anything from this?" He steadies his breath to address you. You grin up at him. "Sure, I learned that I should lose fights and disgrace myself more often if this is my consequence." He sighs and chuckles quietly. "Be careful what you wish for, I won't go so easy on you next time." He turns away from you, grabbing one of the soapy, wet rags from your earlier treatment. Tenderly, he wipes away his cum from your torso, the cool cloth leaving the area feeling refreshed. Once you're clean, he leans down and places a gentle peck on your stomach, just below your ribs, making your heart flutter, before pulling your shirt back down. He looks up at you and gives you a soft, pleasant smile.  
"Let’s get you outside, I'm sure your meister will be here soon to take you home." He offers you a hand and you gratefully take it, grabbing you more by the wrist so as not to squeeze your wounded hand and pulling you upright. He then drapes your arm over his shoulder, and you realize the two of you have a dilemma. Stein is far taller than you, over a foot of difference, and no amount of crouching could let him comfortably escort you all the way out of the school. He registers this as well and places your other arm around his neck.

  
"Hold on." He whispers in your ear. You do so as he sweeps you into his arms to carry you bridal style all the way out. In any other case you would be incredibly embarrassed to be seen with the professor in such a state, but the academy was almost empty, the setting sun streaming in through the windows and bathing the halls in a delicate orange glow. Classes ended hours ago, leaving the hallways peaceful and solitary. The leisurely beat of Stein's footsteps as he brings you through the school nearly lulls you to sleep as you lay your head against his chest. Before you know it, you've made it outside, the direct sunlight causing you to squint as you look ahead over the desolate courtyard before the imposing academy. He takes you down the stairs as well, and with perfect timing you see your meister's car pull up to the sidewalk. He gently sets you down to sit you on the bottom stair and gives you a pat on the head, ruffling your hair. "You did great. Now go home and get some rest." He smiles warmly and waves goodbye before heading back up the stairs, and you watch him till he leaves your view, already dreamily remembering and savoring the encounter in your disgusting, perverted mind palace. You wonder fondly what Stein might teach you in his next lesson and begin concocting new ways to seduce him into more extracurricular activity.


End file.
